Semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) is also referred to as semi-static scheduling. Current dynamic scheduling means: Each time user equipment (UE) is to receive or send data, a base station is required to send a scheduling resource. In SPS, semi-static configuration of a radio resource is allowed, and the resource is periodically allocated to specific UE. Correspondingly, the UE periodically transmits service data based on the configured radio resource.
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is used as an example. An eNodeB (eNB, base station) specifies, in a transmission time interval (TTI) by using a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) scrambled by an SPS cell radio network temporary identifier (C-RNTI), a radio resource used by UE. After each period, the UE receives or sends data by using the resource. The eNB does not need to deliver a PDCCH in the subframe (referred to as an SPS subframe) to specify the allocated resource. Because SPS has a characteristic of “an allocated resource can be used for a plurality of times”, PDCCH resources used for a scheduling indication in the system can be effectively saved.
However, in all existing configuration manners, SPS configuration is directly performed on a network side for UE. When there is a relatively large change in a data packet of a service, of the UE, executed by using a configured SPS resource, for example, there is a relatively large change in a data packet size or a data packet interval, data transmission of the service cannot be well implemented by using the configured SPS resource. In addition, an SPS resource configured in an existing configuration manner cannot satisfy an SPS requirement of a service whose data packet size or packet interval changes.